Various types of sealed chemical containers for respective intended purposes are available. For example, in some sealed chemical containers, a plurality of solutions or drugs is separately stored in compartments that are separated from one another with brittle heat seals. In such chemical containers, when the plurality of solutions or drugs is mixed together, the brittle heat seals are peeled off to bring the compartments into communication with one another to mix the solutions or drugs together, and the resultant solution is taken out as needed.
Some testing containers are used for testing in the form of sealed chemical containers. Such testing containers adopt a configuration in which an opening cap is threadably fitted over a container having closed compartments separated from one another by closing walls so that the opening cap is screwed to cut the closing walls to allow the content of the container to be discharged. Other chemical containers which enable more complicated treatments utilizing a plurality of compartments are also available.
Recently, there is demand for an improved sealed chemical container having a simple structure which permits a mixing of different contents with realizing a compact size and a low cost.